Mario and Luigi Paper Jam Recut
Mario and Luigi Paper Jam Recut is an enhanced remake of Mario & Luigi Paper Jam, for the New Nintendo 3DS. General Details As with Sticker Star Recut, Paper Jam Recut is part of an ongoing project to align the newer Paper Mario-related games with the original Ryota Kawade trilogy. It has also been developed to fit in better with the first four Mario & Luigi games. Changes from Original to Recut Battle Gameplay +In contrast to the semi-notable overhaul Sticker Star Recut had to make it more contemporary, Paper Jam’s base battle gameplay is nearly identical in the Recut. Field Gameplay Changes +Dashing is slightly migitated. When the Bros icons are on the Hammer page, they can dash without jumping first. That said, you still can jump with the bros. even on the hammer page, until they stop running. Also, the original jump-then-rev method on page 1 is still around. +With the exception of Trio and Duo hammer, field Trio moves don't take up their own command pages. Instead, they share a page together, and can be activated with one button. Therefore, the command pages are as follows, going Mario-Luigi-Paper Mario: :PAGE 1: Jump, Jump, Jump :PAGE 2: Hammer, Double Hammer, Trio Hammer :PAGE 3: Trio Reach, Trio Drill, Trio Airplane +While page 2's team hammer moves can be triggered with one button, the classic method (A>B>Y) is also available. Using the old method is faster than using the solo buttons. Meanwhile, the solo buttons are equal in speed to the original game's. :+The start-up of all Page 3 commands have been slightly sped up on Paper Mario's end. Papercraft Battle Changes +Instead of pressing the L Button once to temporarily centre the camera, there's three different camera settings. :+Auto-Front always stays behind the player's Papercraft, or behind where they're tumbling (to prevent disorientation). :+Loose stays looking in a given direction when toggled. :+Lock-On locks on to the nearest enemy when originally toggled. After destroying that enemy, it locks onto the next nearest enemy. If no enemies are present, the camera reverts to Loose. Story Changes +Though there are still paper comments in the early game, they’re cut down significantly later on for more actual characterization. Several lines of dialogue are also rewritten to reflect this change. +The endgame plays out in a notably different manner… Character Changes +There's more RPG original characters. They get added where the story demands it. Sometimes, the RPG veterans even replace less popular/nonsensical character and enemy choices. +Though the eager Goomba still appears in Sunbeam Plains, he stops appearing after defeating the first Papercraft boss. A different Goomba character from past Paper Mario games takes his place after that point, with appropriate changes in the story. +Paper Toads are not the only friendly species that left the book. There are five Paper species spread across the Mushroom Kingdom. For example, Paper Toads are the captives of Sunbeam Plains. +In all regions of the world besides Sunbeam Plains, all mentions of Paper Toads are replaced with whatever Paper species needs to be rescued from there. Also, when Paper captives are referred to as a whole (not just Toads), it's whatever makes sense for the speaker to say. "Paper citizens", "Paper rescuees", "Paper people", "Paper guys" and many others come to mind. :+The only exception to this is when semantics would hurt a joke. The "obvious foreshadowing door" bit in a certain underground jail comes to mind. +Every species has at least 3 cameos. Other Changes +The paper sound effects are slightly softer and quieter, to make them less grating/in-your-face. Specifically, there's less of a "crinkling" sound and more of a "page turning" one. +Some of the amiibo Battle Card images have been changed to ones from the original Paper Mario trilogy. +New pieces have been composed for the soundtrack, replacing some pieces from the original 3DS game. Half of the added pieces are orchestrated using the syntheniser Proteus 2. While the rest are recorded with real insturments like with Dream Team and Paper Jam. SYNOPSIS Peach’s Castle 1 One afternoon, Luigi and a Toad head up to the attic of Peach’s Castle to investigate a sudden breeze. As they check around, they find something infinitely eviler, something that will gaze into your soul, something that shouldn't be there- an Ice Snifit. This icy sight sends Luigi running for his life to lower grounds. Thankfully, he’s OK. Not so thankfully, the chill of the Ice Snifit causes Luigi to sneeze, sending him careening towards a bookshelf. As he regains Luigi bearings, a strange book falls out of the bookshelf, and it starts to glow. Defying all logic, the book shoots out a number of paper-like people from its contents, scaring the Ice Snifit away. On Mt Brr, a Paper Bumpty wonders where he is, surprising many Toads. In Sunbeam Plains, a Goomba squadron leader is puzzled by the new recruits. In Doop Doop Dunes, several Paratroopas are impressed by their snazzy shaded counterparts’ flying kick. After what feels like hours, the book finally finishes upchucking its inhabitants. While Luigi and Toad are confused by all this, they see a pink sheet of paper slowly float to the ground… In the throne room of Peach’s Castle, Mario, Peach, some Toads, and Starlow are gathered around. Luigi and the Toad eventually enter the room with…a Paper Princess Peach? The Toads are confused at first, though they eventually catch on who is who. Paper Peach makes her acquaintance with the real Peach and her subjects. Starlow introduces herself as a representative of the star sprites, though Paper Peach thinks Starlow means Star Spirits. Paper Peach then asks for the Bros to find some of her subjects. As if someone higher up was cutting them some slack, Mario and Luigi find some scared Paper Toads and Toadettes in the main chamber of the castle. Mario and Luigi bring the mushroom folk into the throne room. The Toads and Toadettes still shiver in fear, however, as several other inhabitants of their world, such as the Nomadimice, friendly Koopas and Bumpties, were captured by Bowser’s Minions. Thinking on it, Paper Peach realizes Bowser and his minions are also in this world, as the portal brought the paper inhabitants out in the middle of a reunion party Paper Peach was holding, which Paper Bowser gatecrashed. Upon realizing the danger Paper Bowser could bring about to both real and the scattered Paper people, Mario promises to help get them all back. Paper Peach also lifts their spirits by pointing out that her Mario is bound to turn up sometime. The Bros try to stock up on some Bros. Attacks in the storage room. Unfortunately, Nabbit breaks and enters the castle, stealing all but two of the Bros. Attacks. While the Toads are thrown off by this robbery, Mario and even Luigi remain calm. The duo also learn the Paper people they’ve rescued are building something in storage. On their way out of the castle, meanwhile, the Bros. bump into Toadette, now aspiring to invent giant Papercraft floats. Promising to help the bros with a giant Papercraft, Toadette is called away by the Toads and Toadettes. Said Toads and Toadettes give Mario and Luigi a strange Command Block called a Copy Block. Finally, a friendly Lakitu offers his assistance to the Bros. on behalf of Princess Peach. Finally all geared up, Mario and Luigi begin their Paper Jam of an adventure. Sunbeam Plains 1 As soon as Mario & Luigi, as well as Starlow, enter Sunbeam Plains, they’re quickly met with adversity from two Paper Goombas. One of them, a particularly eager Goomba, takes a closer look. This turns out to be a mistake, as Mario & Luigi touch the Paper Goomba in a way that makes him uncomfortable- and that’s no good. Enraged by this invasion of privacy, the eager Paper Goomba and his close friend engage the Bros. To no-one’s surprise, and with maneuvers that recall a superstar saga, Mario and Luigi defeat the duo. While the normal Paper Goomba gets out of there, the eager one warns the Bros. he’ll rally up the trusted Paper Goombas to get them next time. Shrugging this off, Mario and Luigi solve a simple gate puzzle and continue onwards. Thousands of miles away, at Bowser’s Castle, an especially fearsome Bowser is going over his new plan with his trusted Magikoopa mentor, Kamek. This mini-meeting is quickly interrupted by the Paper counterpart with attitude, Paper Bowser. This conflict of attitudes leads to an all-out brawl between the two titanic turtles. As the two scuffle, Kamek learns from a confused Goomba that many paper people and Bowser minions are pouring over the Mushroom Kingdom. With this, Kamek remembers a paper book he looked for long ago, yet gave up on- a book said to contain a parallel world. On a lighter note, Bowser Jr. also meets his Paper counterpart a few feet away. Unlike their dear old dictator dads, the Juniors do get along. Back with the Mario Bros., the two battle normal Goombas who regard Mario as “the real deal this time”. Though the Bros win, they get no more info on the whereabouts of the other Mario. Nevertheless, they press on. Mario and Luigi meet a Paper Toad shortly after. Frightened, the Paper Toad makes a run for it, until the Bros. and Starlow are unable to find him. This also happens with a Paper Blue Toadette, who escapes from a Goomba by moving Sideways through an opening no-one can follow through. These continuing dead ends and hang-ups in leads come to a head when the Bros. and Starlow come across the eager Paper Goomba. The eager Paper Goom- (You know what? Let’s just call him Perry. It makes it less annoying for you and me.) The eager Perry combines with his friends, brothers, sisters and second cousin into a Goomba Wheel. Before Mario and Luigi can even react, Perry and his wheel give chase. At first, Mario and Luigi evade Perry- only for his wheel to drop in, giving the Bros. unexplained concussions. A job well done, and with Starlow annoyed (which are basically the same thing), Perry and his wheeled compadres walk for lava-like pastures. Just when all seems lost, a thin, red angel descends from the sky- Paper Mario. Working fast, Paper Mario peels off some Paper Goombas from Perry’s wheel, one. By. One. Annoyed, Perry and the remaining Goombas try running over Paper Mario. Paper Mario counters the Wheel by timing his floating jumps. Starlow also helps Paper Mario by giving him the Copy Block, allowing Paper Mario to Copy himself. The odds evened out, Paper Mario defeats Perry and his wheel of misfortune. Annoyed at there being two Marios, Perry runs off. Though that event is behind the three Bros and Starlow, it shortly dawns on them that there’s three Bros at all…though no sign of Paper Luigi. Regardless, the duo and paper bro form a fellowship, or a trio of Paper Jam Bros, allying to take down the twin Bowser armies. With expert timing and a unique kinship, the trio figure out a flow to their movement and jumping. The first test of the new trio comes when a Paper Red Toad is kidnapped by a normal Goomba- along with several others the Bros and Starlow somehow missed. The Bros manage to rescue over half of the Toads, but the other half are so frightened, their speed has dramatically increased beyond the trio’s current max. Seeing this, some of the rescued Paper Toads give and teach the Bros about the Dash Socks. The combined gift and tutorial allow the Bros to body chec- er, rescue the remaining Paper Toads. With Lakitu’s help, the Paper Toads are flown to Peach’s Castle, no worse for wear. Fortune continues swinging in the Bros’ direction when the friendly Deliverytoad brings the trio a gift from Peach’s Castle. It’s a Trio Hammer, courtesy of the Paper Toads, yet fashioned after a legendary figure from a faraway island. Paper Mario, Mario and Luigi get to test the Trio Hammer out on a pack of angry Goombas, unleashing the power of the mythical Trio Racquet on them. Marvelling at the Trio Hammer’s excellent power, the three Bros continue using it on the local baddies. Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario soon arrive in a clearing…with paper landscapes. This gets Starlow’s attention, as she realizes with Paper Mario’s help it wasn’t just people who came out of the book, but the land too- specifically, part of the Decal Lands around Decalburg. The nearby Bowser emblem wall explains a bit of this, but is still troublesome. A quick ramp sling jump topples the Bowser emblem wall, though. Unfortunately, some bad news from a Purple Toad makes the Bros feel as though the emblem wall toppled them instead, as they learn the two Bowsers have joined forces and kidnapped both Peaches. Speaking of the Koopa Kings, they arrive in their Koopa Klown Cars to taunt the Bros. The Bros try to follow the Bowsers, but the normal Koopa King summons his abnormal Koopa Kreep minion, Petey Piranha. Against Petey, the sunshine-liked Piranha Plant tries munching on the Bros, but the Bros keep up the burn. The Bros sometimes even topple Petey over, exposing his belly button. Nevertheless, Mario and his Bros’ victory ends up pyrrhic, as the Bowsers still get away. All Petey leaves behind is a strange ? Card. Seeing it, the purple Toad explains the ? Card can become a Character Card if Mario has alien technology called NFC Reading, to be used with equally alien merchandise called amiibo. Realizing Mario and the forces beyond their comprehension might not have appropriate funds for these alien items, the purple Toad quickly mentions Mario can also sell these ? Cards for just coins. The purple Toad finally leaves. After the conversation with the Purple Toad ends, the plumbers head to the exit of the plains, but they see that it is blocked by a large group of Paper Toads shaking in fear at the sight of a sinister Papercraft replica of Goomboss. Then Paper Kamek arrives and threatens to tear the Paper Toads up. This scares them and they run off to hide in the nearby Toad Village. The malevolent Magikoopa leaves. Thankfully, Toadette arrives with some good news. She tells Starlow and the Plumbers that she can get Paper People to build a special Papercraft in-order to clear the blockage. So the plumbers head into the Toad Village and round up the Paper Toads. Toadette arrives and tells the bros that she needs about 30 extra Paper Toads to help them. The plumbers head on over to the Lakitu Info Centre and the owner of the establishment, welcomes the plumbers and he tells them that they need to pay at least 100 Coins for a Stache Discount. So after paying 100 Coins to the owner, he runs through some steps on what the Plumbers need to do in order to find some Paper Toads the quick way. After collecting 30 Paper Toads (among them the Dojo Master of Toad Town and Jolene of Glitzville), Toadley's Nurse walks out of a Purple Clinic and tells the Brothers that Doctor Toadley wants to see them and discuss the Paper Problem. Luigi groans, as the four head to the clinic. When the bros. and Toad Nurse get to the door leading to Toadley's office, it's locked. So Nurse Toad knocks on the door. After three trys, she gives up and goes home. Despite Paper Mario's protests, Luigi knocks on the door anyways. Suddenly, the door bolts open, knocking Luigi on his back. The bros. enter the Clinic, and see Dr. Toadley consulting his crystal ball. Merlon is with him and they all look inside the ball. Both magicians focus their energy on the crystal ball, and everyone sees a vision. The vision shows the Koopa Kings' minions talking, and chatting about their differences. The two Kameks enter the room and scream out Battle sentences that the minions immediately reply to. However, Paper Kamek is baffled at "that ol hag's absence". Then the Koopa Kings arrive and tell the Minions what they will do to the brothers and how it will be dreadfully painful. After watching the vision, Merlon gives the Plumbers the Crystal Ball and tells them that with it, they can magically write new information in their Battle Guide. No matter where they are. The heroes rush out of the clinic, however when they leave. Merlon turns around and sees Toadley thinking about something- why this jam of world even happened. They arrive back at the Papercraft Goomba's location. As the bros wait, several Goombas arrive to carry the Papercraft. Before the Goombas can do anything really nasty and make Mario and Luigi as flat as Paper Mario, the cavalry arrives- several Toads carrying a gigantic version of Papercraft Mario. Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario jump atop the Papercraft red plumber from atop a cliff, and begin their assault. During this first Papercraft battle alone, Mario and his bros learn the ropes of Dashing at the right time and place to push enemies over, Jumping to inflict massive damage, and allowing their Toad carriers to dance to motivate them. Their curiosity sated by this knowledge, the bros disassemble every single Papercraft Goomba. Before they can call it a day, however, Perry arrives atop a sinister Papercraft replica of an early thorn in Paper Mario's side- Goomboss. Papercraft Goomboss takes more punishment than it's lower counterparts, and Perry's command of it motivates the Goombas below to keep up the pace. In the end, the bros use Papercraft Goomboss' moustache to their advantage. After this heated battle, Perry warns the bros he'll get them next time. Satisfied, and not really taking Perry's threat seriously considering they defeated him at his strongest, the plumbers enter the coarse, rough, irritating sands of Doop Doop Dunes. Doop Doop Dunes 1 In the Doop Doop Dunes, the plumbers see Nabbit and chase after him. During the chase, Nabbit drops a Bros Attack and three Hammers. The bros continue to chase Nabbit, but their chase is put to a halt by Kamek and Paper Kamek spawning different cardboard platforms everywhere. So the brothers decide to find a way through the platform that's blocking their progress. On the way, they find a real metal platform that can only be activated by hammering a button connected to it. After hammering it, the platform rises out of the ground and a Squiglet crawls out of the ground. And so the brothers fight the not so scary sight, learning how to use the hammers in battle. After winning, the brothers continue on. As they brave the sands, the trio battle more Squiglets, as well as Snifaros. Mario and his bros run into Nabbit again, who steals the two hammers. With their Dash Socks and incredible athletics, the trio take back the Hammers as well as another Bros Attack and press onwards to the sand-slide stairs. As they climb the stairs, Mario and his bros see Nabbit up ahead. Just as they reach the top, another familar foe from Paper Mario's world falls out of the sky and crashes onto the stairs. This foe is none other than Smorg. The crash causes the heroes to land in a rock-pit, where a big Brick with eyes is blocking their escape route. So Mario and Luigi try to hammer it, but it doesn't work. Paper Mario then thinks to himself and realises what needs to be done. In rhythmic order, the bros slam their hammers one on top of the other, multplying the force of impact. With this combined Trio Hammer move, the three bros destroy the Brick. This success allows the brothers to proceed onwards and take a shortcut, reaching the bridge. Unfortunately, Smorg rocks the bridge and causes the bros to fall into the grotto under the bridge. The brothers wander around in the grotto, fighting all kinds of underground baddies. Eventually, they find a pipe leading up to the surface. However before they leave, they hear someone speak, as if that someone is trying to warn them. The Mario Bros just look around, wondering who that was. Paper Mario starts thinking. He then shrugs, as if he doesn't find it important. When Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario reach the surface, they end up in a Bob-omb Buddy oasis town. The three are greeted by a Paper Squeek/Nomadimouse. He tells them that Bowser, sent his minions to capture his brethren. Paper Mario turns around to the biotic Bros. They jump in agreement and rush off to rescue the brethren. After the mission, the Squeeks are thankful for being rescued. The Nomadimouse asks what they can do for the brothers as thanks. Starlow tells them about making a Cardboard Trampoline. They tell her that it is possible but they will need probably 29 Nomadimice to help build the trampoline. So heading into the DDD Lakitu Establishment and rescue 29 Nomadimice. Mario and his bros then proceed to head back into the grotto and place the Trampoline. After placing it, they hear the same voice from the first visit. The bros and Starlow look around again. They forget about it. After removing enough Smorg segments, the owner of the mysterious voice emerges...Tutankoopa! Paper Mario looks annoyed at seeing him. Starlow insults him, making the situation worse. So the Smorg mass forms together and thus starts the second normal boss fight of the game. Just like back in Rogueport, Smorg takes on several forms and stances, on account of the swarm nature. Numbers don't mean everything, however, when the three people Smorg's facing are two Marios and a Luigi. After Smorg is destroyed, Tutankoopa is, to put it charitably, incredibly angry. He runs off like a little kid, and tells them that he'll be back in five minutes. Starlow ignores the warning and tells the brothers that the Princesses may need help. After using the trampoline again, the bros reach the bridge in a finger click, and head over to the bridge entrance to Bowser's Castle. They run into Kamek and Paper Kamek, who are looking for materials. However, they're puzzled at the lack of durable material, like someone else was here. In addition, they're looking at blueprints of their masterpiece. They insult each other because of the situation, but their insults are thankfully interrupt by the ground shaking. From the ground emerges a dreadful and scary sight. It is Papercraft Stone Chomp, with Tutankoopa aboard! Then suddenly the Toads arrive with another Papercraft- Papercraft Luigi! The brothers climb aboard the Green Plumber's oversized replica and battle the Stone Chomp. The Stone Chomp is incredibly fast, forcing Papercraft Luigi to stay in the air more often than expected. The Stone Chomp also has little pup Papercrafts surrounding it. As the battle continues, though, the bros eventually get an idea to toss Papercraft Luigi over the pup barrier, conking Stone Chomp and Tutankoopa. With time and patience, Papercraft Luigi finally drops the hammer on Tutankoopa's second onslaught. After the fight, Tutankoopa is steamed once again, and is about to fight the brothers physically but Paper Kamek picks him up in his wand shapes and teleports him away. The Magikoopas fly off back to the castle. As the brothers reach the bridge, it gets hit by one of the cannonballs shot out by Bowser. The first one misses the brothers. The second cannonball hits the brothers knocking them out. Then four of Bowser's Koopalings- Wendy, Roy, Larry and Ludwig- arrive. Though the Koopalings wonder why their Paper counterparts never came through, they eventually rationalize it as them being busy back home. The Koopalings clean up the mess and take the three bros to the underground dungeon in Twinsy Tropics. As they do, the bros accidentally drop the Paper Book. Roy tries to take it for himself to destroy, but the Juniors (thankfully) pull rank and snatch it instead when they arrive. Paper Junior also seems to oddly support the theory of the Paper Koopalings whereabouts... Twinsy Tropics 1 The brothers wake up in a prison cell in the dungeon. Though it appears there’s no way out, Paper Mario slips through the gap in one of the bars and hammers the lock on the door, shattering it into pieces. The bros are relieved at first- at least, until Luigi checks his person and realizes the not-really-that-important, incredibly minor detail that THE PAPER BOOK’S MISSING! Luigi sobs, ashamed of his failure. Being a good guy, Paper Mario folds himself into a hankerchief and allows Luigi to use him. Pepping themselves up in light of this emergency, the brothers have a bit of a look around to see if there's a way out of the dungeon. They pass a prison cell where they see a Toad and a familiar ally of Paper Mario- Thoreau. Relieved to see the legendary hero, Thoreau and the Toad explain they wanted to escape, but Bowser has his eye on the prisoners. More concerningly is Bowser’s minions apparently harvesting something in the area. Thoreau is especially torn up over Paper Bowser’s apparent heel turn. A new threat on the horizon, the bros pass Tutankoopa, Perry and several Lavalava Yoshis trapped in more jailcells. Tutankoopa is not making the most of his captivity, while the Fearsome Five are scared, despite the Yoshi Chief’s optimism. The bros are about to head to the next room, but their path is blocked by four Hammer Bros. Mario and his bros try to fight the mallet-wielding turtles, but the Hammer Bros are carrying the Battle Block Commands. This forces the Trio to evade the Hammer Bros for early fights just to get their basic moves back. Soon enough, the Marios turn the tables and restore all their abilities. After the mission, the bros continue further through the dungeon. Their journey is interrupted yet again by the deadliest of adventuring obstructions- a locked door. The good news is the key is just across a nearby old rickety bridge. The bad news is despite the three bros’ absolute delicate movement, the bridge gives out anyways. The bros try to climb out using Paper Mario as a sort of bonding rope, but the nearby Ice Cherbil activity causes Luigi to sneeze. Just before the plumbers are lost to darkness, Thoreau flies in and grabs the trio. Thoreau wants to take it a step further and just grab the key for the bros, but Mario declines out of respect and pride. Thoreau points out the bros likely won’t be growing longer arms in the future. This innocuous remark gives Luigi a bright idea for a move- using Paper Mario as a retractable “line” and normal Mario as a “hook”. And it was on that day, in that dungeon, that the Trio Grab maneuver was born. As the bonus round in the fun level, Thoreau decides to accompany the bros for a bit. Meanwhile, in Bowser’s Castle, the Juniors consider destroying the Paper Book for fun. Happy to just have a friend his age, Paper Junior is excited at the idea. Eventually, the two Princes decide against it, as they could go to Paper Junior’s world to cause havoc if they’re really bored, especially with another “friend” of Paper Junior back home. The Juniors try to show the book to their dads, but the Bowsers are busy discussing the plan Bowser cooked up. When the Princes throw a tantrum, the Kameks suggest sending them, as well as their “unexpected guest”, up there for peace and quiet. At the same time, the twin Peaches not only try to cook up a way to escape, but they also talk about how annoying it is for them to be kidnapped all the time. Unfortunately, this otherwise honest talk removes the chance they had to escape, as the Juniors return. As this is all going on, the Marios, Starlow and Thoreau continue through the dank dungeon. While the bros use their new Trio Grab to pull ladder-bridges across the chilly waters, Thoreau’s assistance in battle speeds up the time spent defeating Ice Cherbils and both types of Hammer Bros. Mario and friends arrive at another strange spot- a green door with a depressed Bowser emblem. Strangely excited by the sight of its magnificence and genius, Starlow and Luigi hold each other (and a force beyond comprehension) to remember the obvious foreshadowing door, as well as fear for the livelihoods of Paper Toads everywhere. Shortly after shilling the brilliance of the green wall, Mario and friends come across some enslaved Toads, loading some kind of Dark Ore onto a conveyor belt. In the midde of their conversation, the Toads hurriedly get the heroes to hide, as the grumpy Roy swings by to ensure the Toads are working. The Toads barely manage to save the bros’ caps without getting theirs kicked into their bodies by the suspicious Roy. After another dungeon segment with plenty of dungeon bridges, the brothers move onto the next room. To Paper Mario’s surprise, he finds another familiar face- Goombella of Rogueport. As thanks for helping Goombella slip through the bars (surprising her, as she thought this was only possible with curses), Goombella gives Paper Mario a Battle Card. Some Paper Hammer Bros arrive, angry that they escaped the cells, and thus starts a battle, where Goombella teaches the brothers how to use the mystical Battle Cards. After the battle, Goombella further teaches the bros about how to change the Battle Cards in their deck. Her job done for now, Goombella escapes. Nothing different really happens in the last stretch of the dungeon- just more bridge-pulling and enemy-KOing. That said, the bros find a lot more cracked dud ore in this area. Eventually, the bros, Starlow and Thoreau reach the exit. However, Wendy and Roy are waiting for them…though not Larry, to the bros’ relief and Roy’s irritation. Despite this, Wendy and Roy begin the brawl. Surprisingly, Roy and Wendy are incredibly tough despite being outnumbered 2-to-1. This is no thanks to Roy’s incredible boulder-throwing strength and Wendy’s various aqua ring patterns. The two Koopalings’ meticulous chasing move, with Wendy breathing fire while Roy aims his giant brass ball at a normal bro, is especially problematic. The bros prove they possess more camaraderie, as when Roy flubs some of his boulder-throwing, it can irritate Wendy enough for her to whale into her brother. Even Thoreau throwing the Koopalings at each other is enough to trigger Wendy. The only other problematic maneuver the bros must contend with is an ultra powerful magic ball drop after KOing one of the Koopalings. Eventually, the bros get the timing on this last ditch move and defeat the two Koopalings. Worn out from the fight, Roy and Wendy slowly walk away to lick their wounds. Both jailmasters out of sight, the many Toads and Lavalava Yoshis escape the jail. Unfortunately, so do Perry and Tutankoopa. Tutankoopa tries to threaten the bros, but Starlow casually brushes the pharaoh Koopa off. The annoyed Tutankoopa slowly walks away. Eventually, so do the bros. The brothers escpae the jail through the pipe the jail mates escaped out of and end up on the beach. The brothers decide to look for another Lakitu Establishemnt, however they met a Sad Paper Koopa, talking to himself about how he feels the need to end it all, if he can't go back into the Paper World. Thoreau decides to comfort the guy, but ends up surprising him. He looks away, but Thoreau tells him that everything is going to be fine. Mario tells the Paper Koopa about the situation. During the conversation, the Paper Koopa brings up the idea of building a boat for them to use. Mario jumps with joy at the idea. So the Paper Koopa tells them that his 16 friends would need to help out. The brothers decide to go and find a Lakitu Establishment and rescue the Paper Koopas. After the 16 Paper Koopas have been rescued, they build the boat. After the construction is finished the boat is ready to set sail, but Thoreau decides not to go. He tells Paper Mario that he has decided to not to join him on the vogue, until he has defeated the fallen hero Bowser. He thinks it's time he went beyond what he was intended for. As the boat sails away, Thoreau waves goodbye. Peach’s Castle 2 Sunbeam Plains 2 Gloomy Woods 1 Mt. Brr 1 Doop Doop Dunes 2 Twinsy Tropics 2 Bowser’s Castle Peach’s Castle 3 Gloomy Woods 2 Mt. Brr 2 Neo Bowser Castle Ending 100% Stinger 'Bros Attacks' Mario * Red Shell Rascals: '"Use A for Mario and B for Luigi, and whatever you do, keep kicking that shell!" * '''Pocket Rocket: '"Use the rocket to launch the Plumbers into the air. Remember A for Mario, and B for Luigi. Press those buttons to stomp on the enemy, the rocket will fire at the end. Aim the rocket by sliding left and right on the circle pad. Do one loop, and then aim right in the middle of where your enemies are standing!" * 'Smash Egg: '"A brother kicks the egg to an enemy. As it flies in the air, the player must hold the corresponding button to let a brother build up energy to kick the egg at the enemy. When released with correct timing, the brother kicks the egg at the enemy. The process repeats back and forth until either the egg cracks or when the enemy is defeated. When the egg cracks, a possible free item can result out of it." *'Cannonball Chuckstar: '"Press A to begin spinning, then A again when you're ready to launch. Aim straight ahead! Once your cannonball is in the air, you can steer left and right using the Circle Pad. You can also fly higher by sliding down and lower by sliding up on the Circle Pad. When aiming for tall enemies, slide down on the Circle Pad to fly high and topple them!" *'Paper Trail: '"Use the Circle Pad to steer as you slide along the path of Paper People. Be careful! If you fall off the path, your attack wil fail. Press A to jump over gaps in the rails. At the end of the path, steer Mario and Luigi towards the enemies with the Circle Pad. " '''Luigi * Green Shell Graciousness: '"Use B for Luigi, and A for Mario, and whatever you do, keep kicking that shell!" * '''Fire Flower: '"Use the A and B Buttons for the bros. When the fireballs get big, throw 'em! If you throw all big fireballs, it's bonfire time! Mash the A and B Buttons!" *'Drill Shell: '"Press B to launch, and then press A to drill down when you're directly over an enemy. Once you connect, press B as many times as possible to deal the most damage." *'Balloon Blast: '"At the top of each jump, press either A or B to blow up the balloon. The better your timing, the bigger the balloon will get. The timing gets harder with each jump. Pump that balloon and let it fly!" *'Mega Mayhem: '"Press B each time Luigi stomps on the ground. You'll speed up if you time it right. Press A at just the right time to whack your enemy with the hammer. Continue pressing A each time Mario lands on an enemy's head to keep dealing damage!" '''Guest Party Members At select points in the game, guest characters join the bros as a CPU ally. While they don't show up on the field, they do in cutscenes and in battle. In battle, each guest has one (or two) solo moves, as well as one type of standard item. They also may have one imitation of a Bros or Trio Attack. However, guests tend to be weaker in battle, to prevent the player over-relying on them. THOREAU- One of the mythical Pixls created by a race called the Ancients, Thoreau gives the three Bros. a big hand escaping from Twinsy Tropics' dungeon. :Throw '(Solo Move): Thoreau picks up an opponent and tosses them at the one who was most recently targeted. He can also throw them to the ground in case there's only one left. :'Fire Thoreau '(Bros. Move): An alteration of Fire Flower. Should Mario get an Excellent with a Bros Move, Thoreau will grab a Fire Flower at the end of the turn and start the attack. Fire Thoreau has an increased chance to burn. :'Mushroom (Item) PRINCE PEASLEY- The prince of the Beanbean Kingdom. Peasley can be incredibly snooty, but he's always focuses on the task at hand. He jabs enemies alongside the Bros during their first visit to Gloomy Woods, while fulfilling a secret mission... :Sword Jab/Uppercut (Solo Move)- Peasley jabs at the opponent multiple times. Alternatively, he uppercuts an aerial foe. :Sword Drill '(Bros. Move)- A alteration of Drill Shell. When Peasley sees Mario get an Excellent with a Bros. move, he'll signal Mario to team up for a following attack. Drill Sword often crumples Paper enemies. :'Refreshing Herb '''(Item) ' '''GOOMBELLA'- Paper Mario's friend from Rogueport, Goombella is a top student at the University of Goom. When the three Bros. return to Doop Doop Dunes, Goombella lends a helping hand...or, head. :Headbonk '(Solo Move)- Goombella headbonks an enemy 6 times. :'Goombella Kite '(Bros. Move)- An alteration of Trio Kite. Inspired by Paper Mario getting an Excellent with a Trio Move, Goombella will borrow her old friend's Trio Hammer. She'll then take over PM's duties for the attack. :'Rally Wink (Solo Move)- Rather than give healing items, Goombella will grant a brother an extra turn if they're the 5th in a row to get an Excellent solo move. After this, the counter restarts at 0. PAPER LUIGI- The Paper version of the under-appreciated Mario Bro, Paper Luigi was just minding his own business when he noticed strange things on the beach. Next thing he knows, BAM! Right in Bowser's Castle with his three Bros. :Copy '(Solo Move) Paper Luigi makes 5 copies of himself. :'Jump '(Solo Move)- Paper Luigi jumps on the opponent. He does extra damage for every clone he has. :'Luigi Whirligig- An alteration of Trio Whirligig. Luigi will use this if Paper Mario gets an Excellent with a Trio Move. WALUIGI- A lanky prankster with an unknown relationship to the absent Wario. Waluigi ambushes Luigi while he's alone during the second visit to Gloomy Woods. However, an encounter with King Boo forces an uneasy alliance. :Tennis Swing '(Solo)- Waluigi serves a tennis ball at an opponent. :'Bob-omb Rally '(Bros)- An altered Bomb Rally. Luigi getting an Excellent Bros. move makes Waluigi jealous. :'Syrup '''(Item) '''NABBIT- The unreadable thief, mystery and a hood surround Nabbit. Nevertheless, the Bros. may have to help him out in the end. :Double Jump '(Solo Move): Nabbit lowers his thief bag aside. He then double jumps on an enemy. :'Nabbit Shell '(Bros. Move): An alteration of Green Shell. After three Excellent attacks in a row, Nabbit will call Mario over and initiate the attack. Unlike the original version of the game, Nabbit never misses. :'Boo Biscuits '''(Item) '''Enemies *Paper Koopas and Paper Paratroopas wear sunglasses like they did in the original trilogy. *Paper Boos have their original trilogy sprites. Bosses Normal Bosses *Emperor Robowser is Shiny RoboBowser from the original Paper Jam with a different name. Papercraft Bosses Goomboss- He’s got a big moustache, but he’s a big target. Stone Chain Chomp- When he revs up, you better jump! Bonechill- Don’t let this guy’s cold tactics slow you down! Kamek- Jumping, slamming and licking this ugly wizard papercraft are the key! Bowser- The ultimate showdown with the ultimate papercraft. Stay on your toes! Development Seven months after the official release of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions for the 3DS, AlphaDream was in a muddle deciding what should be next for the series, but in April of 2018, Yoshiaki Koizumi and Shigeru Miyamoto had a conversation with Shunsuke Kobayashi about the idea of making a recut of Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Shunsuke Kobayashi had turned down the idea when Koizumi first suggested it, but Myiamoto had told Kobayashi: " That sentence had stuck with Kobayashi for three days after the conversation. So he informed AlphaDream about the idea and they agreed with it. So in order to use original characters from the Paper Mario series, Myiamoto told Intelligent Systems that the flag a to making a Paper Jam recut was green and ready to be made. 'Gallery' Paper Jam Sunbeam pursuit Master.jpg|The Dojo Master keeps calm during a Paper Rescue mission. Jolene near the fence.jpg|Jolene during a Paper Rescue mission. Paper Jam Sunbeam Hide and Seek cameo replacement.jpg|Tayce T, hiding during a Paper Rescue mission. 'Trivia' *The Star Spirits from Paper Mario 64 ''were originally intended to have a role in ''Paper Jam Recut. The developers got as far as adding Skolar. The reason this plan fell through is unknown. Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series)